runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
The Lost Tribe
17 13 |alleen_voor_members = ja|officiële_moeilijkheid = gemiddeld|duur = gemiddeld|release_datum = 31 mei 2005|voice-over = nee|tijdperk = Fifth Age|quest_series = Dorgeshuun quest series|quest_nummer = 81|ook_bekend_als = onbekend|developer(s) = John A.|audio = onbekend|grafisch_concept = onbekend}}The Lost Tribe is de tweede queeste uit de Dorgeshuun quest series. De speler maakt kennis met de Dorgeshuun stam die in de grotten onder Lumbridge Castle leven. Sigmund en Duke Horacio geven de speler de opdracht om onderzoek te doen naar de goblins die vanuit een scheur in de muur van de kelder zijn gezien. De goblins blijken de verloren Dorgeshuun stam te zijn, De stam was al meerdere jaren verdwenen uit de geschiedenis. Benodigdheden Voorwerpen * Een lichtbron (bijvoorbeeld een Bullseye lantern) * Een pickaxe Monsters te doden * Geen Aanrading * Een lockpick * Actieve lodestones in Falador, Lumbridge en Varrock Walkthrough De grootogige goblin Praat met Sigmund op de eerste verdieping van Lumbridge Castle, in de Duke's slaapkamer. Vraag of hij een quest voor je heeft. Hij vertelt je dat er een muur in de kelder is gebroken en wilt dat jij het gaat onderzoeken. Je zult tegen de volgende mensen moeten praten tot dat één van hen vertelt dat ze een goblin met gigantische ogen zag in de kelder van het kasteel: * Duke Horacio, in dezelfde kamer als Sigmund. * Cook (Lumbridge), in de keuken op de begaande grond. Wanneer Cook's Assistant gestart is, kan er niet met hem worden gepraat. * Hans, op de binnenplaats van het kasteel. * Father Aereck, bij het Saradomin altaar in Lumbridge. * Bob, in Bob's Brilliant Axes in Lumbridge. Spreek met Sigmund en daarna tegen de Duke. Je krijgt toestemming van Duke Horacio om het verder te onderzoeken. Als je de Dragon Slayer quest hebt voltooid, dan vertelt Sigmund tegen de Duke dat jij Elvarg hebt verslagen om hem over te halen. Dorgeshuun Ga via de ladder in de keuken naar de kelder en zoek naar een geblokkeerde tunnel (genaamd Rubble) en mijn het. Zorg ervoor dat je lichtbron aan is en ga door de tunnel. Loop een stukje verder en pak de brooch van de vloer dicht bij een intersectie in de tunnel op. Je kunt nu ook een weg vrijmaken naar de Lumbridge Swamp Caves. Neem hiervoor het pad ten zuid-westen van de brooch en mijn de weg vrij. Ga nu nog niet naar binnen. In het gebied zitten namelijk wall beasts en explosive gasses. Kijk ook uit voor de andere paden in de grot, omdat er veel vallen zijn gezet. Ga terug en kijk niet rond, anders kun je in een put vallen. Laat de brooch aan de Duke en Sigmund zien. Ze zeggen dat je naar de librarian in Varrock moet gaan. Ga naar Varrock Castle en laat de brooch aan Reldo zien. Hij zegt dat je in de boekenkast moet zoeken naar een boek over de geschiedenis van goblins. Doorzoek de noord-westelijke boekenkast om het boek te verkrijgen. Lees het boek om erachter te komen dat het symbool op de brooch vertaalt naar "Dorgeshuun, Goblins of the Strong Spears". Houdt het boek bij je gedurende de quest. Om meer te weten te komen over de Dorgeshuun, moet je met General Bentnoze en General Wartface in Goblin Village praten. Kies de volgende opties respectievelijk: * Have you ever heard of the Dorgeshuun? * It doesn't really matter * Well either way they refused to fight * Well I found a brooch underground... * Well why not show me both greetings? Ze zullen discussiëren over dingen die er niet toe doen net als in Goblin Diplomacy, maar zullen je uiteindelijk vertellen dat de Dorgeshuun tijdens de God Wars waren verdwenen en dat ze sindsdien niet weer gezien zijn. De generalen leren je ook de Goblin Salute en Goblin Bow emotes. Als je Goblin Diplomacy nog niet hebt voltooid, dan verandert het dialoog en kun je niet verder totdat je de quest hebt voltooid. Het vinden van de verloren stam wordt vervolgd